The Drama of a Kiss
by LOSTgrl24
Summary: It was a boring Friday night until Blue suggests they play spin-the-bottle. Who will be Crystal's first kiss? Mangaquest and slight hints of other ships.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

**Crystal's POV**

"Crystal," Ruby said to me. "Do you have any threes?"

I looked down at the cards in my hand and said, "Nope, go fish."

"Ughhh!" Blue sighed as she tossed her cards to the floor. "This is so boring! Why don't we ever do anything fun?"

"Well we can battle," Red suggested.

Green's head shot up, "That's got to be the best idea you ever had, Red."

Red sheepishly smiled, "Gee thanks, Green!" His smiled faded after he realized the partial insult. "Hey! Wait!"

Blue quickly interrupted, "We always battle!" Red and Green both sulked back down.

"We could bake something! Maybe brownies?" Ruby proposed. "Ooh, I like that idea!" Sapphire salivated.

"Me too!" Gold chimed in. "As long as I get to lick the bowl!"

"Of course you would want to lick the bowl," Silver scuffed. The spikey haired boy got up in the redhead's face and yelled, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means you are child, a baby if you prefer," Silver simply said. Gold was flaming, "A _baby_? I am so not a _baby!"_

"Gold," I chastised. "Calm down!"

He pouted, "Silver started it!"

"Guys!" Blue yelled. "C'mon! I have a better idea!" We all turned our attention to her. "Let's play spin the bottle!" We stared blankly at her. "C'mon! It will be fun!"

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I never kissed anyone before and I wasn't sure if I wanted my first kiss to be from spin the bottle.

"I don't know about this, Blue," Red said while rubbing the back of his head. "What if my parents walk in on us?"

"Didn't you say your parents would be home around 11?" Ruby asked.

"I-" Red started to say but was interrupted by Blue, "And it's only 8 o'clock."

"Well, I'm totally in," Gold said with a mischievous grin.

"Great!" Blue grinned. "Someone go get a bottle!"

No one made a move to get up, so I decided to volunteer. I headed towards the kitchen and picked up a glass bottle.

A voice popped out of nowhere, "Nervous?" I gasped and dropped the bottle. It shattered all over the floor. "Oh no," I sighed and looked up to see Gold giving me an apologetic smile, "Sorry, didn't know you scare so easily."

"I don't scare easily!" I snapped.

Red busted into the kitchen, "That sounded expensive."

"It wasn't anything important!" I assured him. He looked apprehensive as he glanced at the mess on the floor. "Gold and I will clean it up!"

"What?" Gold asked. I kicked his leg. "Right, we will!" He said and then gave me a dirty look.

Red left the kitchen as I started to pick up the pieces of glass. "Shouldn't we use a broom?" Gold asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Then why don't we?" He questioned. "Do you see a broom anywhere?" I questioned back. "I'll go find one." He said.

I threw out what was in my hand so far. I went to grab another piece just as Gold came back. "So are you excited to play Spin the Bottle?"

"I'm not sure _excited_ is the right word," I answered. Gold started to grin. "Is _nervous_ the right word? Or maybe _scared_?" I didn't answer. "Ooh, Super Serious Gal is a little scaredy cat!"

"_Shut up_!" I growled.

"Afraid to kiss someone?" He teased. "A certain _someone_?" I picked up a really jagged piece.

"Gold!" I yelled. My fist clenched "Ouch!" I cried.

"Crystal! What's wrong?" Gold rushed over. My hand started to gush. "Whoa what happened?"

"I cut myself on the glass you idiot!" I snapped at him.

"Hey!" He said. "Don't snap at me!"

"It's your fault!" I snapped again. This time Gold yelled, "How is it _my_ fault!?"

"You're the one who was pissing me off causing my hand to form a fist around the glass! Oww," I moaned my vision started to blur from tears. It really hurt. He seemed to notice a tear dripping down my cheek.

Gold knelt down to the floor next to me. He gently took my hand and said, "Let's argue later, kay? Right now we need to fix your hand!" He pulled the glass out and wrapped my hand in a towel, "It doesn't look too deep." Then he got up and started rummaging through Red's cabinets. "Found the band aids!" He took his time wrapping my hand up. When Gold finished, he kept my hand in his. A foreign feeling came over me. _I liked having my hand in his._

"Thanks," I said to him. My cheeks burned ever so slightly as I pulled my hand back.

"Just another days work, Miss," Gold teased. "My day wouldn't be complete without a damsel in distress."

"You were right," I whispered while looking straight at the checkered floor.

"I usually am," he said with feigned confidence. "But what exactly was I right about this time?"

"I am nervous and a little scared about playing spin the bottle," I admitted. Heat rushed to my face. I glanced over at Gold. He looked shocked. "The truth is…I never kissed anyone before and I don't know if I want my first kiss to be a game!"

"Crys," Gold said with sympathy. "I-"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Blue barged into the room. "It takes two seconds to get a bottle!" Blue grabbed a bottle and the wrist of my good hand and dragged me out of the kitchen. I wondered what Gold was going to say.

We all gathered around the bottle. Poor Yellow had only just woken from a nap to find out we were playing spin the bottle. I may have been nervous, but Yellow looked terrified. Green looked bored. Red kept glancing over at Yellow. Sapphire kept flicking Ruby and Ruby kept telling her to quit it. Gold had a smug look on his face and Silver showed no emotion.

"Silver! Go first." Blue commanded.

Silver glared at her, but didn't protest. He spun the bottle and it landed on me, of course. Silver's eyes found mine and my face turned beet red. "Hey, wasn't that like a practice spin?" Gold spoke up. "Shouldn't Silver spin it again?" He looked nervous.

"No," Blue scuffed. "It's a real round."

Gold snapped, "Well I think he should spin again!"

"Why?" Blue questioned. "Could it be that you don't want a certain _someone_ making out with someone who isn't you?"

Gold blushed, which is odd because Gold never blushes. "Of course not! Why would I want to make out with _Silver?_" He joked. I glared at him, but Gold wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Then Silver and Crystal kiss!" Silver leaned towards me. He cupped my face and came in for the kiss. I couldn't believe my first kiss was going to be with Silver. I gave one last glance at Gold who sat there with his arms crossed staring at me. _Why was I looking at Gold?_

Silver's face crept closer to mine when suddenly, "It's kind of hot because it looks like two girls are about to kiss."

Silver's eyes popped open. They were lit with fury. "I'm going to kill you!" He shouted to Gold. Gold grinned with that mischievous glint in his golden eyes, "What? It's not my fault you have long, girly hair-" Gold's sentence was cut short because Silver chose that moment to tackle him to the ground.

"Assault, assault ," Gold screamed as Silver punched him. Poor Ruby tried to pull Silver off Gold, but Silver took a swing at Ruby, causing him to fall to the ground. Sapphire, Red and Green came to the rescue and managed to get Silver away from Gold. "Oww," Gold moaned.

"Gold!" I gasped when I saw his face. The skin on the left side was all red. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

He shrugged in response.

"Just kiss already!" Blue said in exasperation.

I felt fury and sadness inside of me. _This isn't how I want my first kiss_. I stormed out of the room.

"Hey, Crys!" The pesky boy with the goggles yelled. "Wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Gold!" I bellowed. I ran out the backdoor. As I tried to slam the door, something jammed it. A pool stick. "Crystal."

"You knew how important this was to me!" I cried. "Why did you have to ruin it?" I smacked him. "Why did you have to upset Silver?" I smacked him again.

"Ow!" He complained. "I just got my ass kicked! Can you not hit me?"

"Why'd you upset Silver?" I demanded.

"I, I… I just felt like it." He stammered.

"That's a lame excuse!" I snapped.

"Well it's the truth!" He snapped back.

"Bull!" I called. Gold was about to speak, but Blue shouted, "Crystal, break time is over! Time to kiss Silver!" Gold's face seemed to pale. "You're so weird," I said to Gold as I headed back towards the house.

"Wai-wait!" Gold grabbed my wrist. I stopped "I made Silver upset because…because…"

I shook my head and started to turn away again, but Gold pulled me back.

"I made Silver upset because I didn't want him to kiss you, let alone be your first kiss!" He blurted out.

"What?" My face scrunched up. "Why not?"

"Because I want to kiss you!" Gold cupped my cheek and the next thing I know, his lips are on top of mine. It was soft and gentle. More gentle than I thought Gold could be capable of. What was even more surprising than Gold kissing me, was the fact that _I _was kissing him _back_.

My arms wrapped around his neck and his moved down to the small of my back.

" .God!" Blue shrieked. We jumped apart. My face heated up and Gold started laughing as he put his arm around me. "Looks like you were right, Blue!" He said. "At first I thought I wanted to kiss Silver…Turns out Crys was the one I wanted!"

I face palmed myself and groaned, "Gold!"

"Save that tone for the bedroom," he winked.

"Gold!" I smacked his arm.

"Kidding!" He chuckled as he pulled me in for another kiss.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
